


A Walk To Remember

by Jathis



Series: Rome [23]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Ancient Rome, Brothers, Family, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 00:51:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8182603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: The Emperor and his brother go out to walk among the people





	

"Do you remember the day we snuck out of the palace to walk through the marketplace when we were children?"

He giggled at the memory, nodding his head. His walking stick tapped softly on the ground, keeping him on track beside his brother as they walked among the people of Rome. "I remember, brother. It was your idea. You insisted on it."

Hux chuckled, looking around. "It was my idea, wasn't it? I dragged you out with me to spite our father who had forbidden contact between us. You were my brother; how could I ever deny myself the right to see you?"

"We bought those honeyed figs," Techie remembered. He smiled at the memory, the taste coming to him. "They were lovely."

"We could buy some today," Hux offered.

Techie eagerly nodded at this suggestion. "Yes, please! That would be lovely!" he chirped in excitement. He reached out and lightly touched his brother's sleeve, following after him as he went to a stall that sold the sweets. "Do you know what else I remember?"

"Hm?"

"Our father was furious when we came back, wasn't he?"

Hux frowned at the memory. The old Emperor had focused his anger on Techie, screaming at him as he placed all of the blame on his shoulders. "He was..." Hux murmured.

"But you defended me."

"I did."

"You stood in front of me and said it was all your idea. You didn't have to but you did."

"I was not going to let him hurt you," he reminded him.

"And then a few months later my mother and I were sold," Techie sighed. He held the honeyed fig in the palm of his hand, feeling it before popping it into his mouth to eat. He hummed at the taste and hugged his brother around the neck. "Thank you for giving me a nice memory to look back on in those days."


End file.
